


Stupid America

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful America [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, France Being France (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and America have been dating for a while now, and they are very happy with their current set-up. However, when an encounter with France brings back bad memories for England, their relationship is suddenly pushed to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid America

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Britain's Worst Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140659) by [MrsLuigiVargas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLuigiVargas/pseuds/MrsLuigiVargas). 



> Heeeey everybody! \\(^o^)/ This is a cute little fluffy thing that started as an RP between me and my friend, and I decided to change it into a story. Anyway, enjoy~! Oh, and also, feel free to comment or something, I wanna know what people think of it and if I should make another! Ok, that's all, I swear... ;-D
> 
> P.S. Ok I lied, I have to add something else. The whole 'England having a dream about France raping him and freaking out' aspect of this was inspired by 'Britain's Worst Nightmare,' which you should totally read btw cause it's totally cute and hilarious. Ok NOW I'm done, for real this time!

England flipped his hair nonchalantly. "I always knew I was too hard to resist, I mean look at America." America looked at him, confused.

"Uhhhh... Iggy, what did I do?"

"You allowed me to invade your vital regions... Multiple times, and... and so many other reasons!"

As England talked, America became more and more red. "U-uhhhhh... I mean...."

"See?" England asked, proud of himself.

"Uhh, Iggy, China's right there..." America pointed out embarrassedly.

Now it was England's turn to turn red. "Ummmmm, forget I said anything!" England ran out and nearly smacked into a wall in his haste.

America turned to China, who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him. "Yeah... He's been drinking..." America said.

Meanwhile, England attempted to work up the nerve to face China again. Peeking around the corner, he suddenly screeched "Eeeeeeeek! They're still there!" And went back to hiding behind his wall sanctuary.

Hearing England's (totally manly) screech, China turned to walk away uncertainly, leaving America alone with the embarrassed Englishman. "Iggy~" America called out. "Where'd ya go?"

England, still embarrassed beyond belief, screamed (again, totally manly) and ran into France. However, France had what England believed to be a "rape face" which is how England ended up flying into America's arms, hugging him as tightly as possible and shoving his face into his shirt. 

America, only slightly surprised, hugged his favorite adorable little Brit back, saying in his sweetest voice: "Awwwwwww~ what's wrong, sweetie~?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, it's France!" England shouted as an explanation. 'Oh my god, it's like that one dream I had!' He thought.

America just hugged him tighter. "Oh, Iggy~ Don't worry! I won't let France hurt you, because I'm your hero!" He said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" England squealed. (Once more, totally manly). While everything would have been great, at that moment France came to see what all the fuss was about. 

"EEEEEK SAVE MEEEE!" England shouted as he saw France.

"Stay here, I'll take care of it!" America replied. No one hurts his adorable little sweetie! So he pried said adorable little sweetie off his shirt and went to do France justice. 

"France!" He shouted, "Leave Iggy alone, he doesn't want you here! As France didn't move, the hamburger-loving hero then proceeded to beat up France, and return to England. "See? He won't bother you for quite a while now~" He soothed.

"Noooooooooo!" Exclaimed the still upset England, and grabbed onto America's shirt again, even more tightly than before.

America continued to try to comfort England, rubbing little circles into his back. "Come on, Iggy~ let's go get some rest, hmmm?"

England didn't move.

"Come on," America sighed. "What can I do? We can't just stand here forever..."

England looked up at him. "C-c-can I s-s-s-sleep in your b-b-bed?" He asked nervously in a small voice.

America smiled sweetly at his cute little boyfriend. "You can sleep in my bed anytime, Iggy."

"Yay!" England exclaimed.

America lifted England by his hips suddenly, causing England to wrap his legs around America's waist. "Let's go, then!" He said cheerfully.

England, though, looked around America again at France lying on the ground.

"Hm?" America questioned, noticing that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

England shivered slightly. "W-will he g-g-g-get up?" He asked nervously.

"Oh!" America chuckled a bit, before saying: "Not for quite a while~ and even then, I doubt he'll still try to mess with you."

Though reassured, England still slightly shivered. "O-ok thank you A-America."

"Any time, England..." America reassured. He turned his head to see England still looking very nervous about something. 

"Hey... Is something else the matter?"

"U-uhhhh no.... W-wh-why would you th-think that?"

America narrowed his eyes. There was most definitely something wrong. "Well, you normally don't get THIS worked up over France... And besides, I've known you for centuries... You would think I would be able to tell when something's up."

"No-nothing's wrong," England denied. "Oh look, there's your house," He attempted to distract America.

"Yeah... Yeah you're right... I guess I'm overreacting..." America said, still suspicious. He carried England into his house uneventfully, though when they got to America's bedroom, he unceremoniously dropped England onto the bed. "Alright England. Now tell me what the matter is." America demanded

"Uhhh, I'm just uhh, cold... And tired." England fake-yawned for emohasis. "I really should get to sleep."

America, however, frowned. "England, did... Did France do something to you? I mean, more so than usual?"

England's eyes immediately widened at the mention of France. "N-no, why would you think that?"

"I don't know... But there's definitely something wrong with you, and France seemed to trigger it."

"No, like I said I'm just... Tired."

"Iggy, come on.." America coaxed. "Did I do something to upset you? B-because I know I'm pretty annoying sometimes... A-and if I'm making you uncomfortable I can j-just go find somewhere else to spend the night..." He said uncertainly. While he really hoped that he wasn't the problem, he knew it was more than likely that he was. While he had no doubt in his mind that England like him, he knew that he came across much too childish and cheerful sometimes.

"No it's fine I... Uh...." England began to mumble, "Don't want to sleep alone..."

"Sorry, what?" America questioned. He thought he knew what England had said, but he needed to make sure. "I-I didn't quite hear you..."

"Uh I said," England restated, though he once again began to mumble. "...Don't want to sleep alone..."

America sighed. He had heard correctly, then. He'd thought so, but there was always that hope that he'd been mistaken. 

"Oh... I get it... You want to sleep alone... I'll just... Go then... Goodnight..." America said, looking dejected.

"NOOOOOO!" England suddenly shouted. "Uhh I mean... Uh..."

America started at the sudden outburst. "W-what?!"

"Just uhh, I uhh, wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable..." England attempted to recover, pushing America onto the bed and hurriedly running to turn off the lights, before climbing back into the bed and half-hiding under the covers.  
America, however, wasn't having it. 

"What? No, really Iggy, it's fine, honestly. I don't mind. I'm sure Canada wouldn't mind if I slept at his house... After all, I know I'm making you pretty uncomfortable..." America said sadly as he got up to turn back on the lights.

And that was all it took for England to snap. "Nonononnonononononononono, not alone, not alone, not alone..."

"E-England! Are you okay?! What happened all of a sudden?!"

England simply kept repeating his little mantra.

"What? 'Not alone'? Ohhhh I see... You want me to call Japan? He always comforts me when I'm upset about the scary movies we watch. He could keep you company!" America exclaimed, ever the smartest hero around.

England then began to cry- and hard. "JUST STAY HERE AND DON'T DO ANYTHING, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed at his oblivious American boyfriend, and cried even harder,

"E-England... I..." America stuttered, still shocked at England's outburst.

"Just, p-please. D-don't leave me h-here." England spoke through his tears in a broken voice.

America quickly crossed the room to tightly embrace his distressed little Englishman. "Oh, England..."

England hid his face in America's shoulder. "Please."

America pulled away from the hug in order to look at England. "England... I-I don't understand... W-what's going on with you?"

England looked up at him with teary eyes. "I-I-I..."

America wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Come on Iggy... You can tell me anything, you should know that... What's wrong?"

"France he..... He......." England broke off again to cry even harder.

America just hugged him tighter. "Come on, England, you can do it... Please, tell me what France did," he coaxed gently.

"........" England didn't reply, simply pulling out his phone in order to call Germany. Upon Germany answering, England simply said: "Germany... Tell this dummy what happened." And in a much quieter voice: "...please."

And so Germany told America what it was that was the matter. And America, to say the very least, was shocked. Completely shocked. When Germany finished his retelling, America just sat and stared at the phone for a few moments.

"Ok, Germany... Um, thank you... For telling me, that is, but I- umm, I think you can hang up now. Thank you... again."  
So Germany hung up, leaving America to do the only thing he could do: comfort England, who finally finished crying.

"I'm sorry I've been so..."

"No, no, England. You're perfectly fine. Your reaction is completely natural. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you... I wish I could have done something..."

"No, it's not your fault it's mine, plus you stopped France earlier."

America smiled at this. "Yeah... Yeah I did... But it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. You can't control your dreams, and France does come off extremely rapey sometimes. But England..." America trailed off, suddenly nervous.

"What?" England inquired. Then suddenly, he gasped loudly. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He yelled.

"What? No, no, I won't leave you, of course I won't." America comforted.

England instantly sighed with relief. "Ok good, what were you going to say?"

"I-I... What I was going to say was... W-was..." America stuttered, suddenly very nervous.

"What? Spit it out!" England demanded.

America simply laughed, albeit nervously. "Well... I was going to say..." He paused to take a deep breath. 

"I love you, England," he admitted. "B-but I completely understand if you don't feel the same..." He quickly added insecurely.

England just stared at him for a second or two, before silently reaching forward and embracing America tightly.

America wasn't sure how to react to that. "O-ok... I don't really know if that's a good reaction or not..."

Smiling warmly, England replied: "It is... At least I think so...."

America was slightly dejected. He hadn't been rejected, sure, but England hadn't said 'I love you' back, either. "O-oh... W-well good then... I guess..."

England quickly realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, I just have so many emotions running through my head right now, but just know that I love you too. I did ever since you were a little kid."

At that, America perked up. He laughed a tiny bit and his face flushed pink. "Yeah... Yeah me too... L-loved you, I mean! Not myself, that would be silly!"

"You're so cute when you're flustered," England stated, chuckling.

"W-what?! I'll have you know, I am not cute! I am a big, strong hero who protects the world selflessly!" America (stupidly) defended.

England smiled. "Sure, you tell yourself that."

"Hey! I beat you singlehandedly when y-" America broke off suddenly, realizing what he had almost said. He immediately tried to fix it. "I-I mean... Umm... F-forget I said anything..."

"Wait what? You didn't finish your sentence," England pointed out, confused.

"Uhh... Heheh... Yeah, I-I didn't, did I? Uhh... Yeah, heh, silly me..."

England still didn't catch on. "Hmmm... I'm missing something here..."

America nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Whaaaaaat? W-what would you be missing, heheh... heh... heh..."

England shrugged and decided to ask about America's little slip-up later. "You should go to bed, it's late you know."

"Yeah, I guess it is." America said. Then: "So, uhh.."

England looked back at America before suddenly flipping the lights off. "What's wrong?"

America then began on a little rant. "You... I mean, I think so, but I just kinda wanna make sure, y'know? Cause just in case I'm not right it wouldn't be good and I already make a ton of mistakes on a daily basis and wow would you look at that I'm really rambling aren't I hehe silly me..."

England smiled a little and ruffled America's hair. "Like I said, so cute. Goodnight."

"Oh. Oh ok. Yeah, goodnight Iggy... I love you..."

America was worried for just a fraction of a second, before noticing a soft noise coming from the other side of the bed. England had already fallen asleep.

America chuckled a bit. "He must have been so tired. Well then, I guess it's a good thing I couldn't quite ask..." 

America snuggled closer to his adorable Brit, before pulling him close to himself and kissing his never-quite-tame blond hair. "I love you so much, England... So, so much. I'm so lucky that you love me too..." He whispered to the night, and let sleep claim him.


End file.
